1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque suspension weighing scale, including a subframe, torque tubes, and a weigh bridge. More specifically, the present invention relates to a torque suspension weighing scale having an improved arrangement for securing suspended torque tubes to both the subframe and platform which imparts greater sensitivity to the scale by preventing lateral displacement of a ball and seat retention assembly with respect to the subframe and platform when force is applied to the platform for weighing purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, torque suspension weighing scales have typically been found in livestock scale applications. These scales primarily utilized cable assemblies which are less flexible than is desirable to provide good self alignment between a subframe and weighing platform. In addition, the method of retaining the ends of the cable was to drill a hole in a mating steel structure, hook the end of the cable through the hole, and stake on a retaining collar, which induces further misalignment into the non-flexible cable, thereby resulting in a scale with very little sensitivity. Other manufacturers have previously used commonly accepted pivot and bearing methods which usually work well but are costly to produce.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a torque suspension weighing scale which has tolerance and sensitivity requirements conforming to those set forth by the National Bureau of Standards for a "legal-for-trade" scale. Additionally, it has become necessary in the art to develop a scale which is accurate and stable over a wide variety of uses or particular animal sizes if used as a livestock weighing scale and which imparts greater sensitivity to the scale. It is necessary to prevent lateral displacement of the anchoring device for the weigh cables with respect to the subframe and the platform when force is applied to the platform in a weighing operation.